Green Dragon fever
by frodounette
Summary: fic à quatre mains de chibi et frodounette. nous l'espèrons, le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : cette fic a été écrite à quatre mains en collaboration directe et mélange deux fics : 'Destinées entrecroisées', de Chibi-Eladiel, et 'Grand-Père', de Frodounette. C'est le début d'une collaboration qu'on espère longue et on espère aussi que ça vous plaira...  
  
Green Dragon Fever  
  
Cul de Sac  
  
La maison d'habitude assez calme de Frodon et Lily résonne de voix et de cris d'enfants. En effet, ils ont invité leurs amis, et même Elessar et Arwen ont accepté de venir du lointain Gondor, ainsi qu'Eowyn et Faramir. Alors que les membres de la Communauté s'étaient rendus au Dragon Vert, leurs épouses prenaient le thé dans le jardin d'hiver de Cul de Sac et discutaient gaiement de leurs petites familles respectives. Ces dames s'employaient à réconforter Estella qui, au bout de deux ans de mariage, n'avait pas encore donné d'héritier à Merry. Alors que tout le monde était aimable avec la pauvre Hobbite, Diamant dit alors : « Ca doit être héréditaire, son grand-oncle était lui-même stérile...peut- être a-t-il eu les oreillons et il ne te l'a pas dit. » La pauvre Estella jeta un regard froid à sa future cousine et lui dit d'un ton acerbe : « On verra quand ce sera toi... » Lily, qui revenait avec le thé, remarqua immédiatement le froid qui s'était installé dans l'assistance et dit : « Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu, après tout un enfant vient toujours à point, n'est-ce pas ? Profite de ta tranquillité passagère tant que tu le peux encore... » En effet, trois des dames de l'assistance attendaient un heureux événement : Arwen, Rosie et Lily elle-même, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus Estella. Eowyn, qui s'était tue jusque-là, dit alors : « On voit bien que ce n'est pas les hommes qui portent les enfants, les voilà partis pour le pub le plus proche...si nous en faisions autant, qui s'occuperait des enfants ? » Le ton aigri de la princesse d'Ithilien ne surprit pas Arwen, qui avait appris la nouvelle de sa récente fausse-couche, mais ce fut Lily qui répondit : « Je n'ai pas de problème de ce côté-là, mon beau-père est toujours ravi de s'occuper des enfants... » Rosie intervint alors : « S'occuper ? Il leur passe tout, oui ! Tout comme leur père d'ailleurs... » Lily se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et lui rétorqua : « C'est toujours mieux que mon frère qui s'inquiète pour rien...la fois où Elanor a fait sa première dent, il a couru chercher le médecin car il a cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée ! » Ce détail fit sourire le reste de l'assistance, et Arwen n'eut aucun mal à visualiser la scène car elle se souvenait de la prévenance de Sam lors de la convalescence de Frodon à Fondcombe. Elle sourit et reprit : « Je crois que tous les pères sont un peu comme ça...quand Eldarion a eu la rougeole, son père ne l'a pas quitté pendant trois jours, alors que c'était une maladie bénigne et qu'il en avait vu largement d'autres tout au long de sa vie... » Eowyn sourit et se crut obligée de rajouter sa pierre à l'édifice : « Quand Aragorn-Theoden est tombé de poney et s'est égratigné le genou et le coude, Faramir a cru qu'il allait mourir de gangrène... » Là, tout le monde se mit à rire, et Lily ajouta : « Jamais je n'ai vu un père aussi fier de ses enfants que Frodon...le jour où Primula a dit son premier mot, il a pleuré pendant trois jours... » Arwen sourit et continua : « Quand Eldarion s'est levé en s'aidant du fourreau d'Anduril, l'épée de mon mari, il en a été tellement fier qu'il en a parlé pendant des mois... » Eowyn pensa alors à son époux, complètement fou de leur fille aînée, et dit avec un petit sourire : « Quand Eolain était petite, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, son père considérait ça comme un exploit sans nom... » Lily continua : « Frodon passe tout à Primula, je suis parfois obligée de reprendre les rênes en main et je passe pour le dragon de service... » Rosie intervint : « Moi aussi ! si je laissais faire Sam, tous nos enfants seraient insupportables, il les laisse trop faire ce qu'ils veulent... » L'évocation des enfants et un cri qui vint de la pièce voisine rappela vite ces dames à la réalité. « Maman ! Je veux qu'on me rende mes soldats de plomb ! » Avec un soupir, Arwen reconnut la voix d'Eldarion...quel mauvais tour avaient donc encore inventé Primula et Eladiel ? Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, ces deux-là s'étaient entendues pour ennuyer leurs petits frères, lesquels n'avaient guère besoin d'encouragement non plus. Lourdement, Arwen se leva, alla voir ce qui se passait et tomba sur un spectacle d'apocalypse : les enfants piaillant, courant, et le vieux Bilbon au milieu, attaché à une chaise et apparemment ravi... Eldarion courut vers sa mère et lui dit : « Maman, regarde ! Je suis le roi, eux c'est les orques, je suis là avec mon armée et mon Intendant... » Aragorn-Theoden, pompeusement désigné sous le titre d'Intendant, ne daigna même pas regarder la scène, trop occupé à élaborer une stratégie pour défaire l'armée des Orques. Dans un coin, Eladiel et Primula, coupables d'avoir volé les soldats de plomb d'Eldarion, discutaient calmement. Il y avait là les descendances d'Elessar et d'Arwen, d'Eowyn et de Faramir, mélangées à celles de Frodon et Lily et de Sam et Rosie. Tout ce petit monde était fort bruyant et fort agité, lancé dans un jeu guerrier : Eldarion, futur roi, s'était arrogé son titre en avance, et dirigeait son armée pour aller reprendre une forteresse imaginaire défendue par Aragorn et Drogon. Aragorn-Theoden faisait les stratégies, Elanor était cantinière de l'armée, Eolain dirigeait la cavalerie avec une épée de bois. De l'autre côté, Aragorn et Drogon défendaient leur forteresse avec bébé Frodon, et avaient fait prisonnier Arwen d'Ithilien et Eowyn de Gondor, à charge pour les autres de les libérer. Les deux petites jouaient parfaitement leur rôle, à savoir qu'elles criaient de toute la force de leurs poumons... Il était temps de remettre bon ordre à tout cela. Arwen appela sa progéniture et dit : « Bon, Eldarion, ce jeu est très inventif mais fait trop de bruit, pourquoi tu ne lirais pas un peu ? tu as toujours tes devoirs à finir...Eladiel, tu es assez grande pour faire régner l'ordre, que diable !Quant à toi, Eowyn, arrête de hurler, tu me casses les oreilles, c'est terminé maintenant... » Entendant Arwen élever la voix, Rosie et Lily la rejoignirent et entreprirent elles aussi de gourmander leur progéniture. Lily détacha Bilbon en disant : « Mais enfin, Papou, que faisiez-vous au milieu des enfants ? » Bilbon se remit sur ses pieds et dit : « Mais ils ne faisaient rien, Lily... » Elle appela ses enfants et leur dit : « Je ne suis pas fière de vous, mes enfants, vous nous faites honte alors que nous avons de la visite...attacher ainsi votre grand-père ? Mais où avez- vous la tête ? » Primula crut bon d'ajouter : « C'est pas moi, maman, je lisais avec Eladiel, elle m'apprend à parler le sindarin, c'est passionnant ! » Lily continua sur le même ton : « Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, vous allez tous aller dehors maintenant, ça vous calmera...Primmie, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » Primula se tourna vers Eladiel, non loin d'elle, et lui dit : « Viens, on va voir le chien, il faut lui donner à manger... » Les mères se mirent en devoir de soigneusement habiller les enfants, et mirent elles-mêmes un manteau pour aller un peu les surveiller dans le jardin. Wemby vint alors à leur rencontre et lécha gentiment Primula, puis Eladiel. Un peu surprise au départ, la petite princesse caressa le chien et dit : « Il est tout gentil...c'est quoi ? » Primula, fièrement, répondit : « C'est un chien, un Cavalier King Elendil...c'est mon papa qui me l'a appris... » Eladiel tourna alors ses yeux bleus vers sa mère et demanda : « On ne peut pas en avoir un, maman ? » Eldarion, qui était non loin de là, ajouta : « Oui, maman, Elendil est notre ancêtre, j'en veux un comme ça maman ! Aragorn-Theoden dit alors : « Maman, j'en veux un aussi, un comme ça pour aller chevaucher et chasser avec papa ! » Les deux mères se regardèrent, et soupirèrent, mais pas autant que la pauvre Lily qui s'en voulait d'avoir mentionné le chien...  
  
Le Dragon Vert  
  
Les pères et maris des susnommés étaient réunis au Dragon Vert, autour d'une bonne pinte, comme autrefois ou presque. Laissant ces dames à leurs causeries, ils avaient préféré prendre l'air, emmenant même Gimli avec eux. Elessar et Faramir ne manquèrent pas de complimenter Gimli à propos de son mariage avec Violette. Le Nain, ravi, s'étendit sur les mérites de son épouse, ce à quoi Merry répondit : « Oh oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, elle a fait du bien à toute la Comté... » Seul Pippin comprit l'allusion, ainsi que les deux autres Hobbits, et les deux nobles se demandèrent bien pourquoi Merry affichait un tel sourire en parlant de l'épouse de Gimli. Heureusement, le Nain s'éclipsa à point nommé pour se rendre aux toilettes, et Merry expliqua : « Violette est...hum...enfin est gentille avec tout la population masculine de la Comté... » Le roi et l'Intendant ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait, Pippin rajouta, avec sa délicatesse légendaire : « En fait, tout le monde lui est passé dessus, sauf Frodon, Sam et moi... » Merry rougit légèrement, ainsi que Sam, choqué d'une telle conduite. Mais la discussion fut close avec le retour de Gimli, qui demanda à Elessar : « Alors, il paraît qu'Arwen et vous serez à nouveau parents bientôt... » Elessar sourit légèrement et répondit : « Oui, en effet, j'espère un autre fils, on ne sait jamais... » Gimli sourit et dit : « Ah, vous êtes bien comme Frodon et Lily, toujours collés... par contre, toi, Merry, qu'est-ce tu attends ? Voilà déjà deux ans que tu es marié... » Merry se renfrogna et dit : « C'est que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre à la colle, moi...moi je ne fais pas une crise de nerfs quand je ne vois pas ma femme une heure ! » Frodon, visé par cette pique, répliqua : « Tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper, de ta femme, plutôt que d'aller voir ailleurs et de draguer tout ce qui bouge... » La situation aurait peut-être dégénéré si Elessar n'était pas intervenu : « Allons, messieurs, ne tombez pas dans la vulgarité...ce ne sont que des rumeurs dégradantes. » Il se tourna vers Sam et lui demanda : « Alors, maître Gamegie, espérez-vous avoir un garçon ou une fille ? » Sam, tout gêné qu'Elessar s'adresse à lui, répondit : « Heu...je ne sais pas, je prendrai ce qui viendra... » Pippin dit alors, l'air maussade : « Moi je harcèle Diamant depuis des années pour avoir un gamin, mais elle n'en veut pas hors mariage, elle dit que ça ferait désordre chez les Touque...quelle rabat-joie ! » Faramir dit alors : « Vous savez, avoir un enfant est une responsabilité, il faut être prêt pour cela... » Elessar continua : « Il faut avoir énormément de patience, de sang-froid, je sais de quoi je parle... » Sur ce, Pippin répliqua : « Mais pas du tout, ma filleule est d'un calme, d'une intelligence et d'une gentillesse exemplaires... » Frodon dit alors : « Prends-la à domicile au moins une semaine, et on verra si tu diras encore la même chose...elle me réveille en pleine nuit pour me raconter ce que lui a dit ma mère... » Elessar ajouta : « Je dois empêcher Eladiel de regarder dans un bac d'eau, où elle voit le passé et l'avenir...un don empoisonné légué par son arrière-grand-mère. » Faramir se crut obligé de dire : « Et encore, les enfants, ce n'est pas le pire...quand les femmes sont enceintes, elles sont terribles. » Frodon continua : « Lorsque Lily était enceinte des jumeaux, elle m'a fait une scène épouvantable à propos de ma cousine Perle qui est pourtant mariée et mère de famille... » Sam sortit de son apparente apathie et réagit : « c'est votre faute, aussi, quelle idée de parler devant elle de votre ex petite amie...parler d'elle à ma sœur si pure, si gentille et si belle ! » Elessar fut étonné, mais il n'en dit rien et continua : « Oui, Pippin, il faut aussi compter avec les aléas de la grossesse : les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, les crises de nerfs... » Frodon ajouta : « Sans compter la tension nerveuse provoquée par l'imprudence de certaines femmes...Lily considère comme une insulte le fait que je lui conseille de se reposer... » Faramir continua : « Ca je connais, j'ai dû empêcher Eowyn de monter à cheval alors qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois, un vrai cauchemar !Elle en avait assez d'être enfermée, disait-elle ! » Elessar reprit lui aussi : « Arwen n'a pas le caractère...hum...ombrageux d'Eowyn, elle a toujours été très prudente mais n'aimait pas les conseils que je lui donnais, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi...je faisais cela pour son bien... » Frodon acquiesça en disant : « Mais moi aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'en a voulu à ce point... et pourtant, Sam était d'accord avec moi ! » Merry, qui se taisait soigneusement, intervint : « Tu parles d'une référence ! Sam considère encore sa sœur comme une gamine de douze ans... » Sam grommela : « Je ne vous permets pas de parler comme ça de ma sœur ! » Elessar, toujours diplomate, s'interposa : « Messieurs, du calme, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver... » Faramir dit tranquillement : « Il semblerait que nos femmes traversent toutes une mauvaise période... Eowyn est de mauvaise humeur et j'ignore pourquoi. » Merry enchaîna : « Estella semble m'en vouloir aussi de ne pas avoir d'enfant... » Frodon ajouta : « Mon épouse travaille parce que je lui ai offert un magasin, j'ai été bien bête, je ne la vois plus du tout... » Sam continua : « C'est votre faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas l'énerver avec votre Perle, vous avez donné le bâton pour vous faire battre...moi, par contre, je n'ai rien fait pour que Rosie continue à travailler dans un pub, nous avons les moyens de vivre décemment mais elle y tient...ce n'est pas un endroit pour une dame convenable, maman de surcroît. » Un peu de silence, et Elessar termina : « Arwen semble distante...elle l'a toujours été pendant ses grossesses mais cette fois c'est différent, voire pire... » Gimli, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, intervint : « Si je comprends bien, messieurs, vous êtes malheureux parce que vos femmes vous manquent, qu'elles sont moins présentes pour vous... » Merry ricana et dit : « Lily manque tellement à Frodon qu'il a fait mettre un portrait d'elle dans sa chambre pour quand elle se trouve ailleurs, des fois qu'il ne la verrait pas pendant cinq minutes... » Elessar eut un petit sourire et dit : « j'ai porté l'Evenstar pendant toute la Guerre de l'Anneau, quoi qu'il arrive, et jamais, maître Meriadoc, vous ne vous êtes moqué de moi, que je sache...c'était ma façon de conjurer la séparation. » Merry, confondu, baissa légèrement la tête et ne dit plus rien... Gimli dit alors : « Vous semblez penser qu'elles vous doivent quelque chose, mais je pense pour ma part que cela va dans les deux sens...elles traversent toutes une phase difficile, vous le savez mais vous ne faites rien pour y remédier à part vous plaindre et pleurer autour d'une pinte...agissez, que diable ! Faites-leur plaisir... » Pippin dit alors : « Eh bien moi j'ai une idée pour solutionner votre problème, messieurs... » Les autres le regardèrent, attendant qu'il continue...tout fier d'être le centre d'intérêt de l'assistance, il reprit : « Il faudrait attirer leur attention, faire quelque chose d'original qui leur fasse plaisir et prouve votre attachement à elles... » Sam sourit et dit : « J'y suis ! On va leur offrir des fleurs ! » Pippin regarda Sam avec un air dédaigneux et dit : « Non, j'ai mieux, mais il va falloir payer de votre personne... » Frodon demanda alors : « Comment ça payer de notre personne ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on paye assez ? » Pippin secoua la tête et dit : « Non, apparemment pas...je propose de faire une sorte de spectacle, mais assez particulier... » Merry demanda alors : « Un spectacle ? avec tes compositions nulles ? » Pippin ne releva même pas et dit à son cousin : « Tu n'y es pas, mon pauvre Merry...je parle de faire un spectacle de danse masculine réservé à vos épouses... » Un énorme rire fusa tellement l'idée paraissait ridicule...Merry dit alors : « Pas moyen qu'on aille dans le cours de ta sœur ! » Pippin reprit : « Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de dévoiler votre personne sous un jour flatteur, de susciter leur convoitise, comme à l'époque où vous étiez nouvellement mariés...tu vois de quoi je parle, Frodon, je crois... » L'intéressé acquiesça, mais ne répondit rien, laissa Pippin continuer : « Vos problèmes viennent que vous êtes enlisés dans le quotidien à présent, et que vous avez du mal à en sortir, à cause de vos occupations respectives...prouvez à vos femmes que vous êtes imaginatifs et prêts à tout pour elles. Je propose donc un spectacle où rien ne sera caché de vos attraits virils, où vous serez là juste pour elles, à leur disposition...elles ont besoin de savoir qu'elles comptent pour vous... » Merry dit alors : « Tu parles de leur faire un strip tease ???? » Sam continua : « Vous n'êtes pas un peu tombé sur la tête, si vous me permettez l'expression ? » Faramir et Elessar n'avaient encore rien dit, mais leur expression dubitative parlait pour eux. Quelque part, ils avaient leur dignité, et cela allait directement à l'encontre de ce qu'ils étaient, le roi et l'Intendant d'un royaume énorme. Pourtant, tous deux étaient sincèrement peinés de ce qui arrivait à leurs épouses, et résolus à faire quelque chose... Frodon protesta : « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, moi...tout va bien pour moi... je voudrais juste voir ma femme davantage...» Pippin, voyant que l'assistance était mitigée, demanda : « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'assistance resta médusée, ne sachant que répondre. Merry brisa alors le silence et dit « Ce n'est pas si mauvais comme idée, ça mérite d'être tenté et c'est pour la bonne cause, en plus... » Elessar prit la parole et dit : « L'idée ne me déplaît pas, mais j'ai des obligations et une réputation...si cela se sait en Gondor, je ne serai plus crédible... » Pippin s'empressa de le rassurer : « Ce serait privé, pas question de mettre quiconque dans la confidence, cela va sans dire... » Mais Faramir, lui, était beaucoup plus mitigé : « On ne devrait pas avoir besoin de ça pour reconquérir nos épouses, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'exhiber, fût-ce pour le plaisir de mon épouse... » Pippin reprit : « Il ne s'agit pas de s'exhiber bêtement, mais de le faire intelligemment, avec esthétisme et romantisme... » Merry intervint alors avec ironie : « Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? » Pippin ne réagit même pas à la bêtise de son cousin, se leva et alla commander une pinte supplémentaire, leur laissant ainsi le temps de réfléchir... Sam, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint : « Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? C'est très dégradant, et je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez vous prêter à ce jeu, Frodon... » Frodon, connaissant le caractère de Sam, répliqua : « On se demande comment tu as pu faire deux enfants avec un puritanisme pareil, Sam...il ne s'agit pas là d'un jeu, mais d'un défi, et si cela peut rendre Lily plus heureuse, je le ferai... » Sam, piqué au vif, répliqua à son tour : « Ma sœur n'a nul besoin de ce genre de choses, à mon sens, si elle était là jamais elle n'accepterait que vous le fassiez... » Frodon, décidé à convaincre Sam, continua : « Il ne s'agit pas là de ta sœur, mais de toi, Sam, tu te caches derrière elle...tu ne penses pas que Rosie serait heureuse que tu fasses ça pour elle ? » Sam, pas encore désarçonné, répondit : « Comment est-ce que ça pourrait lui plaire de me voir sans rien ? elle n'est pas comme ça ma Rosie... » Frodon, décidé à jouer sa carte maîtresse, insinua : « Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit à Lily... » Sam devint alors écarlate, et ne dit plus rien. Merry dit alors : « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » Frodon se tourna vers Merry comme s'il allait répondre, et Sam jeta : « C'est bon, c'est bon, je le ferai... » De l'autre côté, Elessar tentait de convaincre son Intendant de participer à cette petite chose. Il connaissait le vécu de Faramir, et sa réserve ne l'étonnait pas...il décida d'être franc avec lui : « Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas très réjoui à cette idée, ni à l'aise non plus, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de faire ce genre de choses...je ne vous apprends rien, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour le savoir...mais je le fais parce que je vois que mon épouse ne va pas bien, et que je veux à tout prix qu'elle aille mieux, quitte à être ridicule un moment... » Faramir, touché par la franchise de son roi, réfléchit un moment et lui dit : « Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai assisté à des choses qui m'ont quelque dire ?...bloqué, et je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de me dévoiler ainsi, fût-ce pour mon épouse...si j'accepte et que je n'y arrive pas au dernier moment, j'ai peur de tout gâcher... » Elessar, comprenant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, abonda dans ce sens : « Nous serons tous ridicules, vous ne serez pas seul dans ce cas, et cela vous permettra peut-être de trouver pourquoi votre épouse ne va pas bien...de voir que vous faites tout cela pour elle déclenchera peut-être ses confidences... » Faramir assimila ce que son roi venait de lui dire, réfléchit un instant et dit : « Cela est si peu conforme à ma nature, Majesté... » Elessar lui répondit avec un demi-sourire : « Bien sûr, cela je le sais bien, mais il faut parfois accepter de forcer un peu la nature pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant...faire ce genre de choses n'est pas non plus dans mon caractère. » Mais l'Intendant n'était pas encore prêt à céder : « Il ne s'agit pas que de nous, mais les épouses de nos amis seront aussi présentes...que vont-elles penser de nous ? » Elessar resta silencieux un instant, puis dit : « Elles ne nous regarderont même pas, elles seront obnubilées par leurs propres maris...seules nos épouses respectives nous regarderont... » Elessar exagérait volontairement pour tenter de convaincre définitivement Faramir. De guerre lasse, l'Intendant, bien que encore dans le doute, accepta... Pippin, alors, demanda : « Alors, qui est partant ? » Frodon dit alors : « Sam et moi, ainsi que Merry, je crois... » Elessar ajouta : « Faramir et moi nous joindrons à vous... » Il feignit de ne pas voir le mouvement d'épaules résigné de son Intendant...Pippin, ravi du succès de son idée, sourit largement et s'écria : « Chouette ! Comment on fait ? » Merry lui dit alors d'un air narquois : « C'est ton idée, à toi de voir maintenant comment tu organises ça... » Pippin prit un air inspiré et dit : « Bon...pour la musique je demanderai à quelques amis, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes...par contre, il nous faut voir quelle chorégraphie nous adoptons, quels costumes aussi, tout ce genre de détails... » Il eut comme une illumination et s'écria : « On pourrait emprunter les costumes du spectacle de ma sœur Pimprenelle, elle est professeur de danse... » Merry réagit vivement : « Jamais ! Jamais tu ne me feras mettre des froufrous et ces espèces d'engins de torture montés sur bâtons ! » Frodon se contenta d'acquiescer du chef pour montrer son accord... Pippin eut alors une idée de génie : « Si on faisait faire les costumes par ma sœur Perle ? Comme ça personne ne se doutera de rien... » Se mettre d'accord sur les costumes ne fut pas tellement difficile, tous possédaient encore leur cape elfique, Faramir ayant celle de son frère aîné, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de revêtir une tunique noire et or, un pantalon vert et un string noir scintillant. Ils sortirent alors du pub pour se rendre dans un endroit plus propice aux répétitions, à savoir la salle des fêtes de Bourg-de-Touque. Une fois les costumes commandés, les mesures prises, commença le problème de la chorégraphie. Ces messieurs se révélèrent assez raides, incapables de coordonner deux gestes correctement, leurs pieds, leurs mains ainsi que leurs têtes, sans compter un désaccord sur le style à adopter et un sens du rythme totalement absent. Pippin perdait peu à peu son enthousiasme devant l'inefficacité de ses camarades, l'entreprise se révélait plus ardue que prévu... Pippin, le seul qui connût la musique un tantinet, à part Frodon, leur suggéra alors : « Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas excellent...je vous suggère quelque chose : fermez les yeux, oubliez le monde extérieur, les autres, et devenez la musique (dixit Michael Jackson) » Tous le regardèrent avec un air parfaitement stupide et ahuri, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était cependant qu'une première étape, essentielle pour leur donner le sens du rythme et un peu d'aisance dans le mouvement... Après un certain nombre d'heures à ce régime, le résultat était moins catastrophique qu'au début, mais pas encore tout à fait satisfaisant, ces messieurs devant maintenant être coordonnés entre eux... Pippin se crut obligé de préciser : « Bon, ça va mieux maintenant, mais il vous faut à présent compter avec les autres. Vous n'êtes pas seuls sur scène ! » Cette partie du programme était plus difficile à réaliser que la précédente, les messieurs étant pris d'un incoercible fou rire à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient les uns les autres...Pippin décida d'y mettre bon ordre : « Bon, Frodon, Sam et Merry, arrêtez de rire bêtement, par contre Aragorn et Faramir, si vous pouviez sourire un peu... » Quelques longues heures plus tard, la chorégraphie était presque présentable, les costumes étant prévus pour le lendemain, Pippin dit : « Si les costumes sont effectivement là demain, nous répèterons avec pour bien nous mettre en situation...il nous faudrait aussi un avis féminin impartial... tiens, une de mes sœurs, par exemple Perle, puisqu'elle est déjà dans la confidence. » Frodon s'insurgea tout de suite : « Pas question ! Lily me ferait une crise de jalousie et divorcerait sans aucun doute... » Sam proposa alors : « Si on demandait à Dora ? Elle a été danseuse elle aussi... » Tous tombèrent d'accord là-dessus, et Pippin leur dit : « Nous nous retrouverons ici demain après-midi pour répéter...Sam, voudrais- tu prévenir Dora pour qu'elle vienne aussi ? » Ceci fait, tous rentrèrent là où ils logeaient, et ne soufflèrent mot de leur projet à leurs épouses, se comportant de façon normale, y compris avec les enfants dont ils entendirent le récit des exploits, et comment Bilbon s'était retrouvé attaché volontairement à un poteau. 


	2. chapitre2

Green Dragon Fever – Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain, sous prétexte d'aller encore rendre visite à Gimli, les cinq amis se rendirent à Bourg-de-Touque pour continuer les répétitions. Les costumes étaient prêts, et tous purent les essayer avec plus ou moins de satisfaction et d'aisance. Dora étant arrivée entretemps, ils purent commencer à régler les derniers détails de leur prestation, sous le regard inquisiteur de la Hobbite. Elle donna tout d'abord un avis global :  
  
« Bon, ce n'est pas trop mal, mais ça manque de sensualité, il ne faut pas oublier que vous avez vos épouses devant vous et qu'il s'agit de les émoustiller un maximum...un peu plus de conviction et d'émotion dans le regard, laissez filtrer vos émotions et tout le désir que vous avez pour elles... »  
  
Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis son regard tomba sur Frodon :  
  
« Eh bien mon petit lapin, tu as bien grandi...tu dois bien contenter ta femme, dis-moi ! »  
  
Frodon tenta de rester stoïque, mais rétorqua :  
  
« Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, je n'ai plus deux ans... »  
  
Son regard quitta Frodon pour se poser sur Merry :  
  
« Eh bien, on ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants, toi...ta femme garde une ceinture de chasteté ou quoi ? »  
  
Merry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finit par dire :  
  
« Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous avez de la chance que je vous doive le respect... »  
  
Mais Dora ne se laissa pas démonter, et poursuivit en regardant Sam :  
  
« Bon, toi tu es encore un peu empoté, mon garçon, je suis sûre que ton père serait plus doué que toi... »  
  
Sam rougit sous l'outrage et rétorqua :  
  
« Qu'en savez-vous donc ? A son âge, il vous a fait une démonstration ? »  
  
Dora ne répondit pas, mais arbora un grand sourire et un regard pétillant, signes qui ne trompaient pas. Du coup, Sam se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien... Il s'agissait maintenant de convoquer ces dames pour ce spectacle d'un genre quelque peu particulier. Dora s'offrit à les porter, et Pippin les rédigea de façon assez ambiguë pour que ces dames ne se doutent de rien, tout en précisant bien que cela s'adressait à elles seules. Les enfants devraient donc rester avec Bilbon... Les épouses, bien que surprises, acceptèrent néanmoins. Lily, avant de quitter le smial, prit Bilbon à part et lui dit :  
  
« Cette fois ne vous laissez pas attacher, papou...ne les couchez pas trop tard. »  
  
Et ces dames s'en furent à pied jusqu'au Dragon Vert, et se trouvèrent étonnées de ne voir strictement personne dans le pub d'habitude bondé à cette heure. Elles remarquèrent aussi qu'on avait poussé toutes les tables dans un coin pour installer une grande estrade en face du comptoir, éclairée par force bougies. Quelques chaises étaient installées autour d'une table soigneusement dressée... Pippin, habillé de frais et soigneusement mis, vint à la rencontre de ces dames en disant :  
  
« Bonjour mesdames, bienvenue au Dragon Vert...si vous vouliez vous donner la peine de vous asseoir... »  
  
Il désigna les chaises sur lesquelles des coussins avaient été disposés pour ne pas trop incommoder celles qui étaient enceintes. Une fois assises, elles purent admirer la décoration florale le long des murs, ce qui provoqua le sourire de Lily et de Rosie, qui se doutaient bien d'où venaient ces magnifiques fleurs... Pippin revint alors avec un grand plateau où étaient posés des boissons et des petits gâteaux, qu'il disposa soigneusement en face de chacune des convives. Chacune s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un verre de sa boisson favorite. Arwen se trouva gratifiée d'un verre d'une boisson elfique aux herbes qu'elle adorait, mais que seul à présent Elessar savait lui préparer, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller, Eowyn reçut un verre de vin rouge d'Ithilien qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, Lily et Rosie reçurent une chope de bière aromatisée à un sirop particulier, et Estella un verre de liqueur de châtaignes du pays de Bouc. Quant à Diamant, elle reçut un simple verre de jus d'orange apporté par Pippin lui-même tout fier d'avoir pressé les oranges lui-même. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le verre et lui dit :  
  
« Quand même, tu aurais pu me donner de la bière, à moi aussi, et te forcer un peu, j'ai l'âge non ? »  
  
Pippin soupira, alla tirer une bière au comptoir et l'apporta amoureusement à Diamant... Ces dames burent leur boisson sans mot dire, mais en ayant de plus en plus de doutes quant aux organisateurs de la soirée. Pippin, alors, bondit sur l'estrade et commença :  
  
« Mesdames, pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici venir un spectacle que vous ne verrez nulle part ailleurs...ils ont beaucoup travaillé, je vous demande de les applaudir ! »  
  
Et il rejoignit ses deux amis, Foulque Boffin et Fredegar Bolger, à l'orchestre. La musique commença, et ces dames, ébahies, virent leurs respectables maris sortir du comptoir comme des diables de leur boîte et se rendre sur l'estrade. Elles n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, et crurent rêver quand ils enlevèrent leur cape en ondulant langoureusement. Chacune fixait son époux respectif d'un air intrigué dont elles se rendaient à peine compte, sauf Estella, parfaitement dubitative. Quand ces messieurs se retrouvèrent torses nus, ces dames semblèrent un peu plus intéressées, mais sans plus, même si Rosie et Lily ne pouvaient cacher leur air gourmand à la vision de leurs chers époux. Si Faramir était encore un peu gêné, Elessar, quant à lui, était parfaitement à l'aise, ainsi que Sam et Frodon, qui regardaient leurs épouses respectives d'un air provocateur. Mais le plus à l'aise incontestablement était Merry, bien qu'Estella ne semblât pas très intéressée... Après un petit moment pour bien chauffer la salle, les cinq artistes enlevèrent leurs pantalons, qu'ils firent tournoyer au dessus de leurs têtes avant de les envoyer dans l'assistance médusée. Ils apparurent alors dans toute leur splendeur virile, pour le plus grand bonheur de ces dames, à l'exception d'Estella, qui avait tellement honte qu'elle fit semblant de ramasser son mouchoir sous la table. Rosie et Lily avaient peine à se retenir de sauter directement sur leurs époux, Arwen et Eowyn, bien que plus posées, avaient également du mal à garder leur sérieux et leur calme devant un pareil spectacle. Diamant, elle, regarda Pippin et détourna le regard, car elle aurait bien aimé qu'il en fasse autant. Voyant l'effet de leur prestation, les cinq artistes allèrent se rhabiller dans l'office en se disant que la fin de soirée serait prometteuse. Pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient, Pippin, tout heureux, demanda à ces dames :  
  
« Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? »  
  
Nulle réponse ne vint de la part d'Arwen, Eowyn, Rosie et Lily, encore sous le choc, par contre Estella répondit :  
  
« Je reconnais bien là ta patte, Pippin, toujours aussi fin et distingué... »  
  
Diamant, toujours assise à côté de Pippin, s'empressa de dire :  
  
« Mais non, c'était très bien, mais je t'aurais bien vu le faire avec eux... »  
  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent ces messieurs pour réapparaître dans leur tenue habituelle. Estella, immédiatement, se leva et donna une gifle à son époux qui ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi, et elle se mit à l'invectiver :  
  
« Tu ne rates pas une occasion de t'exhiber, franchement, tu me fais honte ! »  
  
Merry baissa la tête, mais répondit :  
  
« Je l'ai fait pour toi, figure-toi ! Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus aimable... »  
  
Lily sauta au cou de Frodon, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de dire :  
  
« Quelle bonne idée !comme tu étais beau mon chéri ! J'espère bien que tu me le referas souvent, rien que pour moi... »  
  
Rosie se pendit au bras de son époux et lui dit :  
  
« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, tu étais magnifique... »  
  
Les étoiles dans les yeux de son épouse prouvaient à Sam qu'elle était parfaitement sincère... Arwen se contenta de prendre la main de son époux et de lui dire en Quenya :  
  
« Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela, et je t'en remercie, j'ai conscience que ça n'a pas du être si évident pour toi... »  
  
Elessar connaissait assez son épouse pour savoir que sous ce calme et ces mots neutres se cachaient d'autres pensées moins avouables, et il s'en réjouit... Eowyn, elle, avait pris la main de son époux et lui dit en souriant :  
  
« Tu me surprendras toujours, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de talent... »  
  
Mais Faramir comprit à demi-mot ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ils n'avaient souvent pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre...elle termina :  
  
« Il faudra que je te parle, tout à l'heure... »  
  
Vu l'ambiance, on décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à Cul de Sac pour certains, et dans leurs foyers respectifs pour les autres. La lumière allumée à Cul de Sac attira leur regard, et ils rentrèrent le plus vite possible, pressentant un problème. Ils trouvèrent les enfants en train de hurler, et Bilbon au milieu, tentant de les calmer. Alors que les mères s'efforçaient tant bien que mal d'apaiser les petits, Frodon demanda à Bilbon :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les mettre dans un état pareil ? »  
  
Bilbon regarda ses pieds et dit :  
  
« Rien, je leur ai juste raconté une histoire d'orques, et maintenant ils refusent de dormir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... »  
  
On entendit alors Eldarion dire :  
  
« Papa, il est méchant le monsieur, il a dit que des orques allaient venir me manger pendant que je dormirais... »  
  
Elessar soupira et dit :  
  
« Bon, Eldarion, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas dit cela...regarde, il n'y a aucun orque sous ton lit, et nous sommes là... »  
  
Le silence revenait dans les chambres au fur et à mesure que les enfants se calmaient et s'endormaient, et enfin les mères purent rejoindre leurs maris. Lily, une fois n'est pas coutume, entreprit de réprimander vertement Bilbon :  
  
« Franchement, où avez-vous la tête ? Quelle idée de raconter des choses pareilles à des petits ? Le plus vieux n'a même pas encore dix ans, vous finirez par les traumatiser avec vos histoires ! »  
  
Eowyn ajouta alors :  
  
« S'ils ne font pas de cauchemars nous aurons de la chance... »  
  
L'affaire était close, et personne ne dit rien de plus. Les convives se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et chaque couple rejoignit sa chambre respective. Pendant ce temps, Merry et Estella arrivaient à Château-Brande sans avoir dit un mot du voyage. Enfin, Merry se décida à parler :  
  
« Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ton attitude...j'ai fait ça pour toi, ça ne t'a pas plu ? »  
  
Estella répondit :  
  
« Décidément tu n'as rien compris...ça ne m'a pas déplu, loin de là, mais je n'ai pas aimé que tu fasses cela en public, devant les épouses des autres, surtout Lily et Rosie... »  
  
Merry sourit largement et dit :  
  
« Si tu veux, je le fais à la maison pour toi, uniquement pour toi... »  
  
Estella le regarda d'un air mutin :  
  
« D'accord... »  
  
Merry la prit vivement dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers leur chambre...  
  
Pippin et Diamant discutaient autour d'une table, mais Diamant avait l'air un peu boudeur :  
  
« Tout de même, tu aurais pu le faire, c'était bien d'avoir l'idée mais bon... »  
  
Pippin répliqua gentiment :  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas tout faire en même temps, mais, si tu veux, je vais le faire pour toi, je connais la chorégraphie, j'ai participé à sa création... »  
  
Diamant, ravie, lui sauta au cou et lui dit :  
  
« Tu es le plus fort mon Pippounet d'amour ! »  
  
Arwen, assise devant la petite coiffeuse, brossait ses cheveux pendant que son mari lisait tranquillement. Arwen se tourna alors vers son époux et lui dit :  
  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais cela, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses... »  
  
Elessar leva la tête de son livre et dit :  
  
« Eh bien...je voulais te faire plaisir, voilà tout, je vois bien que tu n'es pas très en forme en ce moment ... »  
  
Arwen se leva et vint se coucher près de lui :  
  
« Pas en forme, moi ? Mais je ne suis pas malade...tu devrais arrêter d'assimiler la grossesse à une maladie, tu as ce travers depuis Eladiel et ça ne t'es jamais passé... »  
  
Elessar répliqua :  
  
« Mais enfin...tu étais de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et je pouvais à peine t'approcher... »  
  
Arwen répondit, de son ton tranquille :  
  
« Pour la bonne raison que le médecin craignait pour moi, voilà tout... »  
  
Le soupir de soulagement d'Elessar fut si comique qu'Arwen éclata de rire et lui dit :  
  
« Ah, je vois pourquoi tu as fait cela, j'en comprends mieux la raison... »  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air mutin et lui dit :  
  
« Encore un peu de patience, et ce sera à moi de m'effeuiller pour toi... »  
  
Elessar sourit et répondit :  
  
« Rien que pour cela, j'ai hâte d'être à nouveau père... »  
  
De leur côté, Sam et Rosie ne dormaient pas non plus, mais discutaient dans leur chambre. En effet, malgré le succès obtenu, Sam était inquiet quant à sa prestation :  
  
« Tu es sûre que je n'étais pas ridicule par rapport aux autres ? »  
  
Rosie répondit :  
  
« Mais non, pas du tout...au contraire tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »  
  
Sam baissa les yeux sur son estomac et dit :  
  
« Je ne suis pas un peu trop rond pour ce genre de choses ? »  
  
Mais Rosie répliqua :  
  
« J'aime bien ton côté nounours, ne change surtout pas trop, ça ne t'irait pas... »  
  
Sam, ravi, embrassa son épouse...  
  
Eowyn avait décidé, vu ce que son mari avait fait pour elle, de lui dire la vérité pleine et entière. Généralement, elle profitait de ces instants d'intimité pour lui dire des choses graves de ce genre... Mais il fallait le préparer, aussi lui dit-elle :  
  
« Tu m'as étonné, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais fait cela pour moi, toi qui es si timide ordinairement... »  
  
L'Intendant répondit :  
  
« C'est Pippin qui a eu l'idée, et je dois avouer que je me suis un peu laissé entraîner dans l'affaire, je n'étais pas très d'accord au départ...mais tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »  
  
Eowyn resta un instant silencieuse et dit :  
  
«Je sais que je n'ai pas été très disponible pour toi ces temps derniers, et je sentais que ça te peinait mais sans pouvoir vraiment te dire pourquoi... »  
  
Comme Faramir ne comprenait pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle continua :  
  
« Je sais que tu aimerais avoir un autre fils pour te succéder, mais, cette fois, ça n'a pas marché, voilà tout...simplement, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à cause de cela... »  
  
Faramir caressa la joue de son épouse et lui dit :  
  
« Alors je comprends mieux...tu vas bien au moins ? »  
  
Eowyn, se retenant de rire, lui répondit :  
  
« Mais oui, maintenant c'est passé...simplement j'ai dû en faire mon deuil moi-même avant de pouvoir te le dire. Je regrette tous les désagréments que ça t'a causé. »  
  
Il la regarda un moment, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis dit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à regretter quoi que ce soit, nous aurons d'autres enfants plus tard, voilà tout...nous en avons déjà deux, cela suffit. Je refuse que tu mettes ta santé en péril... »  
  
Touchée par la tendresse de son mari, Eowyn l'embrassa...Faramir, même s'il était un peu triste, continua:  
  
« Je ne regrette pas de m'être rendu ridicule pour te rendre le sourire... »  
  
Eowyn sourit à son époux :  
  
« Mais non, tu n'étais pas ridicule du tout, je t'ai trouvé très bien...franchement, je t'envie d'avoir pu faire ça, surtout pour moi... »  
  
Eowyn resta un instant silencieuse, car elle avait bien compris l'allusion, puis dit :  
  
« Eh bien, si moi aussi je peux le faire, alors je le ferai pour toi... »  
  
Faramir ne répondit rien, tout émotionné...  
  
De leur côté, Frodon et Lily eurent une discussion animée une fois retirés dans leur chambre, Lily en ayant vraiment assez des gamineries de son beau- père :  
  
« Qui pourrait croire qu'il a 135 ans ? il est pire qu'un enfant...quelle idée de raconter des histoires d'orques aux petits juste avant de les coucher... »  
  
Frodon répliqua :  
  
« Je te trouve un peu injuste, il voulait seulement rendre service et je soupçonne les enfants de lui avoir un peu forcé la main... »  
  
Mais Lily renchérit :  
  
« Peut-être, mais en attendant ça m'a énervée et je n'ai plus envie de rien... »  
  
Frodon se mit à bouder et dit :  
  
« Alors j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, c'était bien la peine de me donner autant de mal... »  
  
Cette remarque mit la puce à l'oreille de Lily :  
  
« Mais au fait, c'était pour quoi faire ? »  
  
Frodon prit l'air gêné et répondit :  
  
« Depuis que tu travailles, j'ai l'impression que je ne t'intéresse plus, tu es fatiguée tous les soirs et moi je me sens seul...avec les autres on a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée pour nous rappeler à votre bon souvenir. Jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions et trouvions cette pagaille, ça avait plutôt bien marché... »  
  
Lily répondit avec un petit air coquin :  
  
« Oh, mais ça a très bien marché, rassure-toi, et tu n'as aucune raison de croire que je ne m'intéresse plus à toi, bien au contraire. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent...que pourrais-je faire pour te le prouver ? »  
  
Frodon répondit d'un air mutin :  
  
« Euh...pourquoi pas la même chose ? »  
  
Ravie, Lily répondit :  
  
« Volontiers, quand tu veux ! et en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi tu vas être de nouveau papa...dans 7 mois. Tu es content, mon chéri ? »  
  
Frodon, abasourdi par cette excellente nouvelle, ne répondit rien mais saisit Lily dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser et de la porter sur leur lit...  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà, vous avez aimé ? Alors si vous voulez que Nana et moi fassions une suite, et bien dites-le nous dans vos rewiews ! 


End file.
